A kiss For The Petals
by AnimeCrossover
Summary: Witches! Witches! WITCHES! Confused? Read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan For What?

**This is probably an unpopular series but I can bet you this: It will capture you're interest. ****But if you like action, drama and romance then this is the kind of story for you. There really isn't much comedy though. ****Warning: There is Blood and Yuri(But that's probably why you came here.)But if you don't know what Yuri is then it's girl x girl.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Plan For What?

It was a dark night and a heated conversation began in a small condo. There, was a lady with peach colored hair and turquoise eyes on the phone with her senior first crush. "Rena!" She screamed lowly not trying to awake the blonde haired girl behind her. The small girl twitched slightly by the noise. Takako looked at Runa with a small gentle smile. She didn't care that she was in her bed; she was far too cute. "What?" Rena said nonchalantly. "What do you mean what? You know damn well that we can't do that!" "Why not! No one would- "Rena do you hear what you're saying? You want to kill a innocent human being!" Takako said with a condescending voice. Rena was quiet but then responded. "I know, but they are dangerous. What if the same thing happened to them just like me and Runa's-" "What would Runa think?!" Takako snapped. That remark threw Rena aback. "...Fine...we'll do it you're way..." Takako was taken aback by her own statement. She didn't know where that came from. "My plan is to...to talk to them." "What?!" "Wait listen for a second. We could teach them to control their powers and even help others. There's no need for worthless bloodshed." Takako stated. "Hm...That could be useful. They could help us." Rena agreed. "Phew, I didn't think that you would agree." Takako said as she flopped on the bed quietly. "Oh but there's a catch." She said with a mischievous voice. "Huh?!" This put Takako at edge. "You will train them." Rena said before she hung up. "Wait what?! Hello! Hello! Damn it!" Takako sighed as she put her phone on the dresser next to the lamp. She was exhausted. She had to deal with this, her classes and her peculiar yet loving student. Plus she's in trouble since she didn't go to bed with her. "Oh well." She sighed lowly. Deep down inside she didn't mind the punishment. She turned of the lamp and lied on an open spot on the bed.

* * *

**Sorry, for it being so short. The next will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Wondrous Wild Goose Chase!

Chapter 2: A Wondrous Wild Goose Chase!

It was lunch for the students at S.T. Michaels.

"Takako-sama." Runa whined. "You were supposed to eat lunch with me." "I know, I know; but some important matters have come up." Takako said while trying to calm the bratty kid down. "But." She pleaded. "Runa, I promise I'll be back, Ok." She said with a reassuring smile. The two just stared in awkward silence until, "Fine." Runa said as she crossed her arms and poked out her cheeks. "But you owe me!" "Alright alright. I'll make it up to you." she said as she walked out the class. "Oh well at least I got past her. Now's not the time to worry about that." She said with a stern face.

"I hope this works." Rena said with less enthusiasm. She was sitting in the driver's seat of her 2014 styled Jeep. Her hand was dangling out the window with a cup of Starbucks coffee in her hand. "To day is hot too. It's a good thing school will be over in about three weeks." She took a sip of her coffee and leaned back in her chair.

Takako was wondering in the high school side of S.T. Michaels. As she continued roaming she saw Sara skipping through the halls with a bright happy smile. Takako looked at her papers that contained the students' files. There her name was; she was the first listed. "Um, you are Kitajma Sara right? Kaede Kitajma's little sister?" "No, I'm her cousin and her lover." She answered with ecstasy. "Oh, well…if you could come with me. I promise this will only take a second." She spoke softly. "Sure!" "She sure was a cutie pie." She thought. They began to walk. "Umm, do you know where Oda Nanami and Kawamura Reo are?" "Yup, down the hall. Oh, but Nanami is usually in the back rear garden." She said in her cheerful voice. "Oh." So they continued their walk. "So um what's this about?" Sara asked. I'll explain once we've gotten everybody, K." She said with her gentle smile. "K." she said as she smiled too.

"Hm, what's wrong Kaede-san?" A classmate asked. "Huh? Oh it's nothing." She answered back. She was a little worried. "Okay." she answered back with some concern. Sara's late. She always comes on time and I mean on time; especially when it involves her. "This doesn't seem right." She muttered." I just have this feeling." She said as she got up and walked out the door.

"This is the class right?" She asked. "Yup." She replied back. "There she is." She said lowly as she entered the room. Not too many people noticed her. "Hi, excuse me." She said interrupting there laughter. Everyone stopped and looked up in confusion. They didn't see Sara until Takako asked her question. "Hi, I'm looking for Kawamura Reo." Now she truly got the class attention. Reo stopped in her tracks. "Does she belong to this class?" She asked. Reo gulped. "I wonder what's up." Mai thought "Uh, that's me." Reo finally spoke. "Oh good, I need you for a moment. Is that okay?" Takako asked with a smile. Seeing Sara made her feel a little better but still her uneasiness subdued. "Um…it's, fine" She answered shyly. "Hm, is that Sara-chan? As cute as always I see. Oh but not as cute as Reo, Reo is always adorable; when she's sleep, when she's shy, in class, at home and especially during sex." Mai shivered from her delusional thoughts. If Reo heard her she would probably, no, knowingly be called delusional, baka or pervert. But she soon shook herself back to reality. Reo, Sara and Takako had already left the building.

As she walked out she saw Mai chasing after them but in a goofy manner. "Mai-senpai?" Mai jumped and let out a small yelp by her name being called. "Oh, Kaede-chan! Please don't do that." She said as she calmed down. "So uh what's up?" Mai asked while obviously showing more curiosity to the down stairs. "That's what I was going to ask you." She answered back. "Oh, well you see Takako asked for Reo and I was curious. Oh and Sara was there." "Really, I wonder why she was late." "I think we should follow them." Mai said while walking down the steps. Kaede didn't agree but she was curious.

"There they are." Mai whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Kaede asked. "Oh, sorry I'm just excited." Mai answered. "I see." She said acknowledging her answer. But she really wanted to say "Excited of what?" but decided to leave it alone.

The three were in the rear garden. This is where Yunna said Nanami was at. "Onee-sama is a meanie." Nanami said with a cute face. "Nanami, you're so cute." She said as she nuzzled her ear. "One-sama?!" Nanami's face blushed. "Ahem!" Takako cleared her throat. "Ah!" Nanami screamed as she fell into Yunna. There was an awkward silence for a moment until Yunna broke it. "Um, hi?" Yunna answered in confusion. "Hi, um, I'm looking for Oda Nanami, is that you?" She asked switching her eyes to Nanami. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered. Yunna pouted slightly as she thought to herself, Just when things were getting good too." "Uh, can I see you for a moment?" Takako asked friendly. "Sure, uh One- I mean Yunna I'll see you during council meeting." She said as she got up and followed the three girls; pretending that she didn't just see Mai and Kaede hiding in the bushes. "Okay." Yunna answered while holding back fists of rage. She was a tad bit jealous. "Why does she need her? And what's up with them two in the bushes." Yunna muttered. The four girls turned around and walked towards the back parking lot.

"So what's up?" Yunna asked while sneaking between the bushes with Mai and Kaede. "Ahh!" The two girls screamed in union. "Yunna-senpai, please don't do that!" Kaede said searching for her glasses "Yeah." Mai agreed while handing Kaede her glasses. "Sorry… so what's up?" Yunna asked again. "Oh well, were curious about those three…well really those four now." Kaede said while trailing off. "Oh well I'll join you then." She said with a smile.

So the three continued to chase after them until they reached the back parking lot of the school.


	3. Chapter 3: I Finally Reached You!

**Hi: I haven't played A Kiss For The Petals game 7 and up so bare with me. I don't know the characters all to well but I'll try my best. So further a do, let's get on with the story. :D (Oh and this one will be short.****)**

* * *

Chapter 3: I finally Reached You!

Miya was in the studio as always but not alone; she was with Risa. She never like attending classes or school but she only did for the sake of Risa. After all she was a genius and she'd rather spend her day doing something interesting then sitting in class. Miya turned around out the one window of the entire room. She saw Yunna, Mai and Kaede in the bushes. Also she saw Reo, Sara and Nanami with Takako. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was late for their meeting. "Aw crap!" She shouted as she ran out the door. "Huh? Miya what's wrong?!" She asked as she but her bento down and ran out the door. Miya was already at the steps but stopped. "I-I have somewhere to attend." Miya said as she ran down the stairs. "Business? To attend?" She said to herself. "No way!" She shouted as she chased after Miya.

"So um...what's going on?" Nanami asked with concern. "...Yeah..." Reo joined. "There's something important we must discuss...but were waiting on one more person." Takako said with a little impatience at the end of her sentence. This threw Nanami and Reo off they haven't really seen her say something with bitter in her voice. Sara was in her own world, oblivious to what's around her. She was growing impatient though.

"So what do you think is going on?" Kaede asked lowly. "I don't know but this all seem strange. Why would they be at a car." Mai answered honestly. "That's the same thing I was thinking." Yunna said. "This is all to strange." Kaede muttered.

"Miya wait up!" Risa shouted while running out the door. Miya turned her head and thought, "She's chasing after me! You got to be kidding!" Miya turned back around to see the car and people out there. Miya ran to the car and said "Sorry that I'm late." "What took you so long?" Rena asked. "Well- She was caught off by the sound of Risa screaming. "That." Miya finished with a saddened face. Risa ran up to Miya and ignored the others. While catching her breathe she slowly said, "What's going on?" For the past week Miya had been acting weird lately and she wanted to know why. "Uh..." Miya could't quite find the words. It's a good thing no one noticed the bushes until now. Yunna got up while saying, "Well since everyone's here we minus well join the party." "Uhh...screw it." Mai said as she got up and joined her. "Wait, I don't...Forget it." They were far to gone any way so she decided to join them. "Where the hell all these people coming from?" Rena said to her self as she looked in her left mirror.

"So um, what's going on?" Mai asked as she walked towards Reo. "Mai?" Reo said bewilderingly. Yunna stood next to Nanami as well and Kaede stood next to Sara. "Yunna?" Nanami said with the same face as Reo. "Kaede-chan!" She shouted as she embraced Kaede. All Kaede could do was give a soft smile. "Sorry that we didn't get to eat lunch." Sara said in a dismal voice. "It's okay, we can eat when we get back." Kaede said with a reassuring smile. "Really!" she said as she broke the hug. "Yep." she said with a simple smile. "Yay!" "And there's go you're plan, Takako." Rena said with an obvious frown. "Yeah, I know...I don't even know where they came from." Takako said with a dejected face. "But that doesn't mean were doing you're plan!" She said full of spark. "Yeah, I know I thought about what you said...I wasn't thinking." Rena said while staring at he coffe cup.

"So what's this plan?" Mai asked. "What ever you have to say then you can say to us; after all we are lovers!" Mai said with pride as she crossed her arms. "Mai?" Reo said with her soft and cute voice. Mai looked at her with a reassuring smile. This threw everyone completely off; especially Reo. "Yeah, I agree." Yunna said while sticking close to Nanami. "One-sama?" She had that same look in her eye that Reo had. Kaede nodded with a serious face. Confirming that she agrees as well.

Rena and Takako both nodded at each other.


	4. Chapter 4: What The Hell!

**Finally a little action! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What** **The Hell?!**

"Listen." Rena's face grew serious and so did the others. "What we are about to say is so true and serious." Rena said. Miya gasped.

Klink! Everyone heard a huge metal noise. As if two metal things crashed together. Rena got out her car. Miya had fallen unconscious but luckily Risa was close enough to catch her. "Miya?!" All seven girls screamed. Rena eyes grew wide by the site before her. It was Miya she was in her spirit form fighting against a witch. "Get them out of here, they obviously want them!" Miya said as she jumped backwards from the witch. "What the hell is going on?!" Mai shouted while covering Reo. A mass amount of air flew by."Why is Miya unconscious?" Risa thought as she looked down at Miya in her lap. "Come on!" Rena yelled as she forced everyone into her jeep. "What about Miya!" Risa screamed. "How could they not see her unconscious!" She thought fiercely. "She's fine!" Rena answered back. At the time the other girls had gotten into the car. Reo, Mai, Yunna and Nanami were in the back. Since this car had double back seats Risa, Sara, Kaede and Miya sat in the very back. "Miya, you sure you got this?" Takako asked while opening the car door. "Yeah, now get." She answered back with confidence while slashing one of the witches. Takako hoped in the passenger side. As soon as Takako did so Rena pulled off. She looked at her driver's mirror with concern.

"That's one, only one more to- She stopped herself as she saw three more come. "Damn it!"

"What the hell was up with that?" Mai asked as she looked at her petrified Reo holding on to Mai tightly. She could turn to stone any time soon; she was that scared. And Mai knowing this pissed her off. She'd never seen her scared before. Nanami was holding on to Yunna as well; who was also frightened but not as scared as Reo. Sara was holding on to Kaede as well. "What was that...klink noise?" Yunna didn't have any other to describe the sound. "W-where are we going?" Reo managed to speak slightly. Her voice was very low and shaky. "To the headquarters!" Rena answered. "Headquarters?" They all said in union. "Yeah, What you just just felt was a witch attack." Takako said with a solemn expression. "Witch?" They all manage to say. "That sounds...then again it could be true." Mai trailed off in a mumble. "That's right and right now Miya is fighting for us in her spiritual form." "This sounds even more absurd." Yunna said to herself. "...Is that why Miya is unconscious?" Risa asked while looking at Miya with a perturbed face. "Yes." Takako answered. "But none of this makes sense." Kaede said. "We... we'll explain more when we reach headquaters." Takako stated. "So what do the witches want?" Kaede asked. She really wanted to understand what's going on; like pronto. Takako nor Rena wanted answer that question but one of them had to. Rena Takako a look to said, " You can explain." Takako sighed as she got the drift. "Fine...they want you." Takako said. All seven girls heads jerked upwards. "What? All of us why?" Nanami quickly asked. "No, only you, Reo and Sara. All three of their eyes widened with fear. "Why?" Keade asked. Takako elbowed Rena letting her know that it was her turn to talk.

"Damn it!" Miya cursed under her breathe. She now was fighting against two witches. One came down aiming for Miya's neck. As she dodged she saw the other come with a kick; she dodged this one as well. But her feet were stuck in a trap. "What the?" She didn't see this coming. The two floated above her with two broad toothy smiles. This pissed her off. Whiich isn't a good thing; Miya never really got angered. The two witches flew off after the car. Miya laughed then said to herself, "What a pack of fools." She could just return to her body; and so she did.

Miya let out a faint gasp. She had returned to her body and jumped up by reflex. This shocked everyone in the very back. "Miya?!" Risa said as she backed away from Miya to give her space. Rena looked up in her driver mirror to see that Miya was up."You were holding me the whole time?" Miya asked regaining her composure. "Yeah..it's not like I cared or anything." She mumbled with a blush. Miya smiled she knew what her true feelings were. Mai chuckled to herself as she looked down upon her sleeping Reo and said, "Reminds me of someone I know." "Do you know what's going on?" Miya asked Risa. "Yeah, the witches are after those three and we can fight them somehow." She said with a bit of confusion in her voice. "I see." She said as she held her hand up to her chin. "What's wrong?" Risa asked with concern. "It's nothing." She answered hastily. Risa wasn't expecting such a quick response. "Did you clear all the witches?" Takako asked. She didn't want to interrupt their cute reunion; so she decided to ask when they were done. "No." Miya answered as she gotten out of her spirit form again. "Huh? Again?" Risa screamed as Miya's body dropped again. Miya sat on top of the car with crossed legs with her sword in her lap.

"You never answered the question." Mai said. "Right." Rena said with a distressed face. Everyone eyes went to Rena. "You three are witches too." Rena stated. All seven girls' eyes widened again. "What?!" But more specifically the three were shaking like crazy. "They put Lacrima in you. That is a crystallized witch blood." Rena stated. "How do you know that they are witches?" Yunna asked in an incredulous voice. Runa was silent. She knew that question was going to come sooner or later. "Because...I'm one too." She said with an obscured frown.

"There they are." Miya said as she stood up with her ready sword. The two witches came flying her way. She jumped from off the car. Takako looked up at the ceiling then at Rena and said, "Looks like they're here."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the cliff hangers but I'll have to admit, they're rather fun. :) Oh and here is a link to what Miya looks like in her spirit form.**

** . . search?newwindow=1&rlz=1C1CHNY_enUS542US542&es_sm=93&biw=1280&bih=709&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=anime+girl+with+sword+and+purple+hair&oq=anime+girl+with+sword+and+purple+hair&gs_l=img.3...10958.28964.0.29..1259.12j4.16.0...0...1c.1. ..11.5. _s#imgdii=_ **

**The very first one on the first row is the picture that I'm talking about. **


	5. Chapter 5: More Information please

**Sorry for the long wait. If anyone's actually reading this. :p Here's your short new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: More Information.

"Wait what?" "This is to much to take in." "This doesn't even make sense." Everyone spoke in union, but were saying different things. "How could you be a witch?" Yunna asked in bewilderment. "Well, I was born from one." She answered. This answer satisfied the others, but Yunna needed more answers; she had more questions. Keade, also felt the same way.

"You know, the two of you are getting in my nerves." She said with a deadpan expression. "Well, you could just hand over the witches nicely." The blonde haired said. Miya didn't respond; she was beginning to get bored, and she wanted to be with her beloved Risa. The blonde was a fire witch and the other was air. Both two elemental witches, but only able to control one element; that makes them lower ranks. Miya did a jump attack towards the air witch. She dodged it of course. She was as fast as air. The other began to shoot fire from where Miya was standing. Miya flipped towards the air witch while slashing downward; causing the sword to cut some of her neck. She touched her neck and looked at the blood on her hands. She wasn't mad nor happy; she didn't feel a thing, she was calm. On the other hand the fire was as emotional as ever. Having thrill with the fight she was fighting sloppily. Her fire kicks were wild; she lacerated everything in her path. "Sloppy." Miya muttered. As the witch kicked her with her fire, Miya dodged and watched ever so closely. She grabbed her shirt and stabbed her in the neck. Her body began to crumble away as it turned to dust and float with the wind. This upset the Calm witch. "I'm bleeding." Is what the witch thought. "And I know I can't win this fight at the moment." She thought long and hard until, "We'll fight again, Anti rebel." She said jumping back and disappearing with the wind. Miya stared of in the direction the witch. Miya left the scene and went into her body again.

"Huh?!" Miya gasped while sitting up abruptly. This scared Risa and the others. "I don't think I'll ever get use to that." Risa said. Miya smiled. "So, what did I miss? Besides you of course." Miya said looking at Risa. Who now was blushing from the ending remark. "Just Runa saying how she was a witch." Risa answered while averting her eyes. "Always so cute." Miya thought. "Did you get them?" Rena asked. "Yeah, but one of them got away." Miya answered. "I see, well good work anyway." Runa answered. "Thanks."

"This is impossible, I still can't beleive this. I can't be a witch, nor could the others." Nanami said. "I agree." Mai added. "How come we know now?" Keade asked. "Because! Your real parents aren't your parents!" She screamed. This shoke everyone. The fear from the sudden ouburst was almost palpable. "Unless..." Rena obscurely muttered; only heard by Takako. Rena's breathing was ragged. "Let me help you out there." Takako said with a concerned smile. She turned towards the others then said, "If you have any further questions then ask me." "I'm confused, I'm really really confused. I'd rather do some hard math then think about this." Reo said lifting from Mai's lap. This startled Mai. "Reo?" She was sleep on Mai's lap, yet conscious enough to here every word from everybody's mouth. "How could my parents not be my parents?" Sara asked. She was confused from the beginning of everything. All the way from the attack at the parking lot to now. "Well- They could be associated with the Otachi clan." Miya said. "The what?" "Rena, if I could?" Miya asked. "...Yes...you may." She answered slowly. The Otachi clan is a clan of Witches that are on going. The have over fifty members. Those witches from earlier were the Otachi witches and the only witches on the Earth. There are more, just in their realm. Do understand so far?" Miya asked. It was silent, everyone had to grasp every word. They finally nodded and let Miya continue her historic monologue. "We, the Anti-Rebels, are here to fight these witches. This group was created by Rena...For she is born from the Otachi clan." Miya finished. "So, you're own race?" Sara asked. "That's right." Rena answered. Takako didn't like where this was going. But, could you have talked this out or- "No." Rena curtly interrupted Nanami. "But- There is no but! If they wanted to resolve this, then they wouldn't keep sending low level witches to come and attack where ever I am! If they wanted things to be peaceful they would have stopped their plan on opening the gates of Eagmor !" Rena yelled. Nanami stayed quiet. She didn't want to be chewed out again." "Eagmor?" Risa repeated. "The realm of the witches, demons etc." Miya answered.

The car had stopped, and no one had paied attention to their surroundings.

* * *

**I think the action scene was okay. Tell me what you think in the review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Headquarters

**Another chapter guys. I enjoyed writting this one. Hopefully this chapter is long enough for ya. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Headquarters

"Why did we stop?" Mai asked. "Because we're here." Takako answered. "What? I don't see anything." Kaede said. "It's right there." Sara pointed. Kaede fixed her glasses and looked in every direction. "I really don't see anything but trees." Kaede said. "That's because it's invisible to the human eye." Miya stated. "Here put these on." Takako turned around and held four glasses in her hand. "These glasses allow you to see witches and things with witch affects." "How come you don't need them Takako-sensei?" Nanami asked as she grabbed one of the glasses. "Because I have contacts." Takako said with a smile. "Oh." "You could change to contacts when we go inside." Takao added. "Oh, now I can see." Kaede said. "The place is pretty big." Mai stated while looking out the window. "Yeah." Reo gulped. "Ready?" Rena asked. "Yeah." some said while others nodded. "Well, I have to go; after all I'm a teacher. Rena, can I burrow your car?" Takako asked while jumping in the driver seat. "I don't care." She said as she throws the keys through the window. "Thanks, see you guys later." She waved as she put the keys in, and drove off.

"Okay, well, let's hop to it then." Rena said as she began to walk. The rest began to follow. As they entered all was seen was a room full of couches and tables. "So...what's done here?" Yunna asked. "Well this is the game room basically." Rena answered. There was a TV and a few game systems. Along with a fool's ball table and a few board games. "Wow, for you guys to be a fighting group you sure have good entertainment." Risa said. "This place is here for those who don't have missions or are done with their work." Rena said. "Wow!" Reo said with a smile. She felt vigorous now. What amazed her the most was the flat screen TV. "Want to go to the second floor?" Rena asked. "Do I?" Reo asked with a cute ecstatic voice. Mai gave a light giggle to this. "She's such a kid." Mai thought with a smile. The others noticed this too. The gang carried on to the elevator, which was past the stairs that went to the upper level. She pushed the button for the door to open and after about a couple seconds it opened. The door closed and she had pushed the second level.

As they walked out they saw a huge area. They were on a balcony; below them was a training center. There was a sparring ring with a fair size. Equipment was on the wall, and sparring weapons too. "Is this a training center?" Nanami asked. "Yup, this is where you come to train." She answered with a smile. This place is huge!" Reo screamed from below. "Wasn't she...?" Risa began. "How she got there, we'll never know." Mai said while shaking her head with a smile. "There's a track area for running!" Sara shouted in excitement. "What the?" She too was below with Reo. Kaede looked behind her to see that Sara was gone as well. The rest decided to join them, but at a normal pace. "She's right, this place is huge." Nanami said while looking upward. Yunna was doing the same. Rena decided to stay at the balcony. She had a happy smile on her face; enjoying their company. She couldn't believe that she thought of killing the three. "That would be deplorable." Rena muttered. Now everyone wanted to mess with the equipment. Reo was messing with the boxing gloves, and Mai came to join her. The others were jumping rope or looking at the boxing bags.

"What's back here?" Risa asked. "Hm?" All the others grew curious. "I didn't notice that earlier." Kaede said. "It's the changing room, and bathroom." Miya stated. Runa decided to join them. So she jumped from the balcony to the girls. "Whoa?!" They all shrieked in union. "How'd you get down here so fast?!" Mai asked. "Jumped." Rena said nonchalantly while pointing to the balcony. "Hey, there's showers!" Reo shouted. Water was running and rustling noises was heard in one of the showers. "Someone's in there." Kaede stated. "Shhh...let's see who it is." Yunna said with a smile. "Onee-sama? Are you crazy, we'd get caught." Nanami screamed lowly. The two were close to the shower. "True." Yunna said. Nanami let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that Yunna didn't try to drag out the suggestion. She relaxed her arm and leaned on the shower curtain. "Uh, Nanami!" The girls shouted. Before she knew it she fell into the shower. The curtains were disoriented. Nanami was on her knees; face near the person's crotch. The other girl's back was against the stall and her hands were up as if someone where at her breasts. Her face was placid, but still baffled. Everyone was in shock of the situation. Reo was trembling to Mai's surprise, but I not from fear. "Wait is that what I think it is?" Mai said to herself only audible for her to hear. Mai stared hard at Reo's face. "She has a nosebleed!" Mai screamed in her head. Mai was over thinking and panicking while the others were still staring at the scene before them. Miya was the only one to notice Mai and Reo. Risa had covered face. Nanami opened her eyes, looked up at the girl's face then back down at her special place and blinked several times until she sussed that she was near her vagina. Finally her face was red as tomato. "Ahh! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She repeated as she jumped back. She didn't seem mad though. "We'll just leave." Nanami said while turning around.

They left out the shower room. Yunna was burning with rage. Her feelings felt very tangible. Nanami noticed this and decided to jump towards Kaede and hide behind her. Miya and Risa saw this too. "Hey, don't hide behind me!" Now Yunna was staring at both of them. The two shrieked and ran. Of course Yunna chased after them. "Yandere mode." Miya said with a nervous smile."Wait where's Rena?" Risa asked. They all stopped. The elevator made a ding noise. "Wait!" They shouted. "She ditched us!" Reo shouted. "Hey...didn't the girl in the shower look familiar?" Kaede asked. "...Yeah, now that you mention it." Mai said. "...Wait, that was Eris!" Nanami screamed. "What?!" They all looked at her.

"It's been a while." Eris said with a cup of tea in her hand. They all were sitting in the game room. They were in there for about an hour or so. "Yeah." Nanami said with embarrassment. "What's wrong?" Eris asked. "Uh, nothing...it's just earlier." Nanami said with a blush while staring at her tea cup. "Oh, that's quite alright even though you did give me scare." Eris said with a smile. Nanami blushed and Yunna noticed this. Nothing romantic was going on. Eris was just so charming; she doesn't even know what affect she put on others. "It smelt like peaches" Nanami thought. But that thought was soon interrupted by Yunna's question. "So, where's Shizuku?" "It's like she read my thoughts." Nanami thought. "Oh, she had extra school work." Eris said with a sigh. "Aren't you in the same grade?" Risa asked. "Yeah, but different classes." She answered. "Oh, that makes since." Mai said after she took a sip of her tea. Next to her she heard a small growl from a gloomy Reo. She was staring dead at Eris's breasts. She had a very annoyed expression. "Uh, Reo?" Mai asked. She still had her eyes dead at Eris. Eris noticed this and put on a sadistic smile. "Oh? Did seeing me naked make you excited, or are you just sad that you don't have any?" She still had that coy smile. Kaede spit her tea out. "Kaede-chan?" Sara inquired. "I'm alright, that sudden statement just threw me off." Kaede said while searching for a napkin. Luckily she turned to the left where no one was seated. "What?" Reo asked glaring at her. Eris was glaring back. "Hey let's settle down." Mai said while grabbing her little Reo. "She started." Reo said while crossing her arms. "What are you? Five?" Mai muttered. Reo let out a Hmph as if she heard Mai. "Even though, I see how you looked during Nanami's mishap." Mai said from out the blue. "What are you talking about?" Reo asked; relaxing her arms. "You know, you staring at Eris." Mai said. "I Wasn't." Reo answered curtly. She really wanted to get off this topic. "You had a nosebleed Reo." Mai stated. "What?! did not!" She said shouted with a blush. "Really." Mai asked sarcastically. "Wow, maybe I should get naked in your shower more often." Eris said with a smile. "What?!" Mai said. "Kidding, kidding. I'd only do that with Shizuku." Eris said bluntly. "Maybe I should do that for my Reo. I could make her excited!" Mai said with passionate fist in the air. Reo's face lit up. "That's not- Before she could finish they heard the door open. It was Takako and Runa. "Takako? School's over all ready." Nanami asked. "Yeah, it's like three forty." Nanami glanced over to see Runa behind her. "Um, why is Runa here?" Nanami asked in the gentlest way possible. "Haha, well she's a full blood witch too." She said while scratching the back of her head. "What?!" "Well what did you expect? After all I'm One-chan's sister." Runa said with pride in her voice. "Right, that makes since." Nanami said with a defeated voice.

"Alright girls how about we finish the tour by going to our last stop." Rena suggested as she lifted from the couch. "Sure." Sara said."Yeah, I won't even mention how you ditched us back there." Mai thought. They walked pass the steps and back to the elevator. "Eris, do you want to come?" Sara asked. "No thank you; I should get back to Shizuku." Eris said with a smile. "Well, see ya." She waved. "Bye!" They all shouted. She walked out and the others got on the elevator. "I wonder what's down here?" Kaede said. "Yeah, me too." Nanami added. The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened.

As they came out they saw five cubbies on each side of the room; all full of computers. Everyone in there was working diligently. They looked up and gave a salute then returned to their work. "This is the third floor, the computer operation room. "This is where we find information on specific things. Like where our enemies are or our own location." Rena explained. "Also this is Takako's office." She pointed while walking towards it. The room was to the right; basically through the two doors. "Where's your office?" Nanami inquired. "Do you remember the steppes we passed to get to the elevator?" She asked. "Y-yeah?" She wasn't too sure. "Yeah, up those stairs is my office and the bathrooms." "Oh."

"They look busy." Sara said while staring at the computer; very close to the man typing as well. "They should take a break and drink some coffee." Sara stated while looking at the man. They did have a coffee machine, along with some tables and chairs. He seemed annoyed and Kaede noticed this. Kaede gave an apologetic laughed as she hurried and grabbed her zealous lover away. "Sorrys about that." She smiled.

Reo stared at the man's typing ability, and all the confusing buttons. "There's too many buttons and He's typing so fast." Reo muttered. Mai just stood back and watched. "She's so adorable."

"So, about this witch stuff." Risa started. Risa and Miya weren't with the others. Instead they were in Takako's office. "...What about it?" Miya asked. "So...how long have you been working for them?" She inquired. "Uh, let's see...when I started the last semester of my first year at ST Michaels." Miya answered. Miya was looking in her eyes while Risa was looking somewhere else. "What's wrong? Is it hard to keep your gaze at me?" she asked solicitously. "No! It's, this...it's all so confusing." She said still with averted eyes. "What is?" She asked. "...Why did you join them...?" Risa finally had the courage to look in her eyes. "I don't, know myself...I didn't have anything better to do since school was boring me...and I really didn't have any goals in mind. Besides make you my lover of course." Miya answered honestly. "What! That's not relevant." Risa shouted with a blush. "Oh, how adorably drollish you are." Miya said. "mm...But, it just seems wrong to me." "Huh? How?" Miya inquired. "It just feels as if we're killing innocent people." Risa's eyes adverted to the papers on Takako's desk. "People? Risa, they're full blooded witches. They want to take this realm and make it there own." Risa said while walking toward her. Risa's heart began to flutter and her face was growing red. "Is this truly how you feel?" Miya asked as she put her face next to Risa's neck. "Mmm...Yes." She managed to say. "I'm worried that you might get hurt." She stepped back and looked deep into Miya's eyes. "She's upset?" Miya thought. "I won't, I promise." She said with a smile. "But what if you will?" Risa countered. "...Then...you'll take care of me." Risa said as she moved her lips closer to Risa's. Their lips were only two inches apart. "Won't you...take care of me?" Miya asked. With Risa's eyes in the opposite direction she slowly nodded. "Thanks." And with in a flash Miya gave Risa a passionate kiss.

"Alright girls." Runa began as she looked at her watch. It was currently four forty five. "I think it's time for you guys to head home." "Huh? Really, what time is it?" Mai asked. "Four forty five." "Oh...yeah it is time for me to go home. They're probably wondering where I'am" Mai said.

The elevator door opened. Rena and Takako walked out. "Takako where are my keys?" Rena asked. "Right here." Takako took the keys from her pocket and threw them to her. "Thanks." She said as she caught them. "Leaving?" Runa asked. "Yeah, but I'll be back." Rena said as she pushed the elevator button. The rest followed.

Ding! The doors opened. They were on the first floor again. "I can't believe we were here for so long." Nanami said. "Yeah...wait. Why were we here again?" Reo asked. "Because of the witch attack." Mai answered. "R-right." She said with a shaky voice. It was that word again; she hated that word. Every time she heard it she grew tensed, confused and anxious. That's too many negative emotions at once. "I still don't get it." Reo said. Their whole conversation stopped. They were on a totally different topic then Reo. Twep! Twep! Rena unlocked the car. "What don't you get?" Yunna asked as she held the door for Nanami. "The whole situation...Like me, I mean us being witches for starters." Reo trailed off. "I don't know...the witch that gave birth to you." Rena said as she put the key in admission. "But I can detect it; the lacrima that's inside you. I know it's only you three." The car pulled of.


	7. Chapter 7: Training

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I posted a chapter. I had lot's of school work. I had two science projects to do and they were a major pain in the ass, but that's fine. Since my birthday was on October 29 so of course I celebrated. (I'm rambling on lol) Anyway, this chapter is longer than any chapter I posted on fanfiction, so enjoy. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 7: Training

Rena took the girls home at a reasonable time, but her trip was done around five-thirty. Most of them stayed over each other houses Especially Reo; she was tsundere about it.

The next day, after school

"I wonder why Rena told us to bring water bottles and towels yesterday." Risa said. "Yeah, that was odd." Sara said. "The only thing I could think is that she might have us do some kind of workout." Kaede said. Miya held a smile. She knew what was going to come, but decided to stay quiet. Soon Rena pulled up in her same old jeep. The girls got into the jeep.

"Good day, Rena-sama." Nanami said. "Good day to you all." She responded with a smile. "Good day." the others answered. "You still have your glasses right?" Rena asked. "Yup." They all answered. "Good, today is your official day of training." Rena said bluntly. "Ehhh!" They all shouted. "Yup." She nodded with a smirk. "So that's why she made us bring water bottles." Risa said with a sigh. "I was right all along." Kaede said. "I'm looking forward toward it. Aren't you, Kaede-chan?" Sara asked. "Enthusiastic as ever." Mai thought with a smirk. "Of course she asks with a cute face." Kaede thought. "Y-yeah." Kaede answered. "Maybe it could be fun. I'd like to see what Sara looks like as a witch." Kaede thought. An indecent thought came to Kaede's mind. "I guess Sara's perverted habits rubbed off on me." Kaede sighed. "But, the three of you, Kaede, Yunna and Mai will go with Takako while the others will come with me, to control their witch powers." Kaede pouted from the previous information. "Hmm? Kaede chan what's wrong?" Sara asked. "It's nothing really." She answered. "No, tell me, please, I want to know." Sara inquired as she got close to Kaede's face. "Ahh, whoa." Kaede blushed. "I just wanted to see you as a witch. I was really curious to what you'd look like that's all." Kaede confessed with a slight blush. "Don't worry when I master my witch form I'll let you see it whenever you want." Sara said with a lascivious wink. "So brazen." Risa whispered. Miya heard her but stayed quiet. "Somehow these trips make Reo sleepy. She fell to sleep after about five minutes of the ride. She missed everything." Mai thought as she stared down at Reo's cute face on her lap. "I'm kind of looking forward to this." Nanami said as she looked up at Yunna. "Well I'm glad you're excited." Yunna said with a smile. "Hmm, How about you Onee -chan?" "Eh, well I'm not excited but I'm not dreadful about it either." Yunna answered. "Oh, so you have mutual feelings?" Nanami asked. "Yeah." Yunna answered. "What about you Mai? Are you looking forward to this?" Kaede asked. "Hehe, yeah, I'm like you really; I want to see what everyone looks like as a witch; especially Reo." Mai answered. "Yeah me to." Kaede smiled. It didn't take long for her to reach headquarters.

The car parked in its usual parking spot. Everyone got their bags and got out. Mai, Kaede and Yunna all took out their glasses and put them on. They entered the building. Okay girls you know where to go, right? Takako is on the second floor." Rena said. "Huh? What are we doing?" Reo asked. "Reo, you're going with Rena-sama to do witch stuff while we go with Takako-sama." Mai explained. "Oh, thanks." She said as she began to walk. "Oh wait!" Mai called. "Hmm?" Reo turned around. "Take this." She said handing her something. "What is it?" Reo asked as she looked up at Mai. "Some paper and pencil so you can take notes." Mai answered with a smile. Reo turned, "I don't need to take notes." She hid the blush that was creeping on her face. "Sure, sure, now go on ahead." Mai said as she nudged Reo forward. She almost fell but continued to catch up with the others. Mai watched her then began to catch up with the her group.

The two girls walked out the elevator to the second floor. Takako was there waiting for them. With her was Runa, Eris and Shizuku. "Where's Mai?" Takako asked. "She's coming."Risa said. The elevator door opened. "Speak of the devil." Yunna said with a giggle. "Good, now that everyone's here, you can put your clothes next to the sparring ring." Takako said. With that said the girls did as they were told. When they were finished they returned to Takako. "Here you all go." Eris said as she handed out the gym outfits. "What are these?" Kaede asked. "Your gym uniforms." Eris answered. "Uniforms?" Mai asked. "Yup, now go get changed." Eris said as she looked towards the bathroom.

"Alright, I want you all to take a seat." Rena said. The girls do as they're told. They were on the first floor where one of the bathrooms is, where Rena's office is and an empty room as well. "I'm going to explain everything to you." Rena said as she put her hands behind her back. "You all have Lacrima." She began to pace herself from walking back and forth; one wall to the other. "Does anyone of you know what that is?" She asked. They all were quiet and looked at each other. "Um, does it have to do with witch blood?" Sara asked. "Yes, it's frozen witch blood. If witch blood and human blood mixes you could have the possibility of death. Some people's bodies aren't strong enough to handle witch blood. While others could become chaotic and unparalleled." Rena explained. "Do you understand?" Rena asked. Reo nodded her head slowly. "Good, now we're moving on. A human with Lacrima needs to unlock that power with the energy inside of them; that is the only safest bet." "Huh?" Nanami turned her head to the side. "Well okay since you have to different species you also have to different energies. So what you want to do is release that witch energy and let it grow. Once it's controllable, then you let it fuse with your human energy." She explained. "Um…?"

"This is no fair how come Miya doesn't have to do anything?" Risa whined. "Because I did my conditioning this morning So doing this again would be worthless and could wreck my body. Doing too much exercise coul- "Yeah, yeah Miya you don't have to explain." Risa said curtly. Miya smiled. "Hmm, assertive." She thought. "Alright, I want you to run around each corner five times. When you reach the place you start to do five push-ups. That counts as one equal lap." Takako explained. Risa's jaw was on the floor as she looks at Takako incredulously. Mai seemed pumped, while Yunna looked a little distracted. "When my whistle blows you run." Takako said as she moved the whistle to her mouth. Tweeeeeeeeeee! The whistle was blown and the girls took off running. Since Takako was nice she decided to give them only five laps instead of ten. Rena usually gave her trainees ten laps.

"Okay look." Rena took out a stick and began to write in the dirt. "This here is your human energy." She points to the left. "And here is your witch energy." She points to the right. "Okay so far?" She asked. They all nodded. "Now," she moves below the two pictures. This is when your energies mix." "Oh! I get it." Sara said with a smile. Yeah me too." Nanami said with a coy smile. "How about you Reo?" Nanami asked. "Mmhm" She nodded. She looked at the drawing intensely as she scribbled. "Wait, where did you get paper and a pencil from?" Reo blushed from this question but answered, "M-Mai." "How sweet." Sara said. Reo blushed more. "Fusing energies is less dangerous. There is no chance of you dying and your body can handle the changes." Rena explained. "So today I want you to find that energy down into yourselves." She began to pace again.

"Oh, wow this is bad you all are out of shape." Runa said while shaking her head. "Risa face showed annoyance, but she decided to leave it alone. "Get up! It's better to stand and put your hand on your head or on your waist if you want to catch your breathe." Shizuku said."Go for a sixty second brake." Takako said. They all walked slowly to their water bottles. Eris looked a little sad. "I kind of feel sorry for them; after all this is just the beginning." "Hey Eris, Mai was trying to get your attention." Yunna. "Oh, yes?" Eris woke up from her thoughts. "How did you join the Anti-Rebels?" Mai asked." "Oh yeah that's what I meant to ask; oh and you too Shizuku." Risa said. Eris looked around to see Yunna nodded in agreement as well. "Don't you think that's a little personal?" Kaede asked. "Yes." "No." Both Shizuku and Eris spoke in union. "Umm could you excuse us?" Shizuku asked as she nudged Eris. Eris face grew serious. The two got up and the three looked at each other. The two walked into the bathroom. "Now why would you ask that?" Kaede asked as she slapped both of the girls. "Ow! I didn't think it would be personal." Risa said. "Yeah." Mai agreed. "Oh good she didn't see me." Yunna said. "I actually did." Kaede said. Yunna let out a nervous laugh. Takako blew the whistle.

"Come one girls." "Ahh! Coming!"

"But how do we do that?" Nanami asked. "Okay now don't fly off the handle but, in order to unlock that energy you need this liquid called Satori. This liquid allows you to rest and relax. Once you do so you should be able to go into yourself and retrieve that energy." "This process seems even more difficult." Reo whined. "Yeah, well there's more to know." "Huh? What else is there?" Nanami asked. "Well...you have to be naked. The liquid needs to be on every part of your body so nothing is unparalleled." She said with a nervous smile. "Ehhhhh!" They all shouted in unison. "Wh-wh-what?" Nanami asked. "Well you see this is the only witch material that's useful. If you drink it you could get sick. We don't know what amount you need, but if it's on your skin then it could absorb the Satori and block out the rest. Do you understand?" "No?!" Rena sighed, "I knew this was going to happen." She thought. "Okay look a half witch is different from full blooded witches. For one they're body is different. Your skin is absorbent like witches, but can block out germs and unnecessary things like humans. Full bloods can't do that." "How is this relevant? Seriously?" Reo asked. "Why can't we just drink it?" Sara asked. "Did you listen to me earlier? Calm down, please." She said with emphasis. "If you drink it you will poison yourself. It contains some amounts of Alucar. Too much Alucar for witches is poisonous. On the next lessons I will teach you poisons to witches. Now back to the point; if you drink it you will contain too much of it, but your skin can take in enough and block out the unnecessary. To make the procedure work correctly it needs to cover the entire body." Rena took a pause. It seems everyone understands. "Do you understand?" She asked. Reo nodded, Sara gulped and also nodded, and Nanami just wasn't present. "Nanami?" Sara inquired while putting a hand on her shoulder. Nanami's face was red and she fell on her back. Rena looked at her watch. "Wow it's been twenty five minutes."

"What's next sensei?" Yunna asked. "After you block your next hand should come here to hit the person in the chin. So like this." Takako said. She grabbed Yunna's arm and did each procedure. "Oh-okay." Yunna was thrown off by this so of course she has a light blush. Runa sees this. "Hey what are you doing? Sensei belongs to me. In fact, to make things easier I'll be your assistant." Runa declared. "Uh, that's not necessary." Takako said lowly. "You have an assistant now." Runa said as she put a hand on her hip. "Right, anyway do you understand now?" Takako asked as she turned to Yunna. Takako asked. "Uh, sorta; like this?" She did her move. "Yeah, perfect." They were starting on blocks. "They're actually doing good." Takako said.

"But, hey you won't be doing that just yet." Rena said. "Huh, how come?" Sara asked. "First I want you all to get in shape. Learn the fundamentals of fighting." Rena stood up from her chair. "For now you will just have lessons on how witches work." She opened the door. "So does everyone understand today's lesson?" She asked. "Yeah." They all said. "Alright well, I don't want to confuse your brains with too much work, so you all are done for today." She went to her office door and unlocked it. "Okay." They scream with a smile as they continue down the steps.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Sara said. "Why don't we go see." Nanami suggested. "Yeah." Reo said as she pushed the elevator button for the second floor.

They looked below the balcony. There you could see the five practicing martial art forms. "They're learning martial arts." Nanami said. "Whoa are they wearing uniforms?" Sara asked. "Yeah." Reo said softly. "Come to think of it, Yunna looks nice in the gym uniform." Nanami blushed. "I wanna try!" Sara said as she ran down the steps. "Hmm? I didn't see you guys here." Mai said. "You all are done already?" Kaede asked. "Yeah, but we didn't do anything physical." Nanami said. "Oh?" Yunna inquired. "Yeah we won't be doing stuff like that until we understand the fundamentals." Sara explained. "I see." Kaede nodded. "The hell does that mean?" Mai thought. "Oh, wow it's four forty." Shizuku said. "Isn't class over?" Eris asked. "Yeah." Takako said.

In the Game room

Everyone was relaxing. "Wow I haven't worked up a sweat like that since the last time a chase Reo." Mai said with a chuckle. "Mai!" Reo shouted with a blush. "What?" She looked at her. "Just pick your characters." She said curtly. Everyone laughed at the comatic scene. They were playing on the wii u; specifically Super Smash bros. It was team battle. Mai, Yunna, Kaede, Miya and Eris are team one. Reo, Nanami, Sara, Risa and Shizuku are team two. Though, Sara made Kaede play.

"Ready set go!" The tv screamed. Instantly you could here controllers clicking. Reo was playing as Sheik. Mai had Pit. Nanami played as Peach. Yunna was playing with Palutena. Kaede is playing Rosalina. Sara played as Samus. Eris had Sonic. Shizuku had Zelda. Risa was playing with Mega man, and Miya was playing with Marth.

So far Miya is the best player. Using sneak attacks and dodging everything. Marth threw a shell at Zelda but she jumped then Marth did his leap in the air with his sword hitting zelda. She died from this attack. "What, that was my last life." Shizuku said. "High five!" Eris gave Miya a high five and Shizuku pouted. Reo had only two lives and she had just used the special on Palutena. Nanami smiled, "Good job Reo." Reo smirked. That smirk soon went to a frown as she blew up by Sonic running past with a sticky bomb. Reo gave Eris a glare and Eris returned it. Kaede giggled. "They act so cute. It's almost like they're sisters." "Yeah." Sara said. "If didn't know the two then I would mistake them for sisters." Risa said. "Hey, maybe they could be." Miya joked. "We are not!" Reo shouted as she turned around. "That was a bad idea~" Eris hummend. "Huh?" She turned around. "Player five defeated!" The screen said. "Wh-wha!" Eris giggled. "Looks like we won." Mai said. "S-she cheated! I wasn't looking!" Reo shouted while pointing to Eris. " I have know clue of what you're talking about." Eris said with a smile and her hand on her lips. "Wha!" "Reo let it go." Mai said as she held her hand and walked her to the snacks. Reo turned around and stuck out her tongue at Eris, and she returned it. "What are you five?" Shizuku asked. "What it's fun teasing her." Eris shrugged with a smile. All Shizuku could do was smile and shake her head.

There at the table was Miya. "What's up, Miya." Mai said. "Hmm, oh nothing much." She answered. Reo took out handfuls of candy. Mai sat down. "You seem distracted." Mai said solicitously."Me? I was just curious about what happened to Eris and Shizuku earlier." She said honesty. "Oh yeah, that was weird." Mai agreed. Reo had no clue of what they were talking about, but she was enjoying the delicious treats. Mai looked at her adorable lover as she delightfully take a bite of her tasty cake . "It's amazing how much you love sweets, Reo." Mai said. She looked over to Miya who also had a handful of sweets. "You too." Mai said with a smile. "What time is it?" Miya asked. "Somewhere around five." Kaede answered. "What are you guys talking about?" Sara asked. "We were just talking about Eris and Shizuku." Mai answered. Reo nodded as she chewed a chip. "Yeah, that was weird. Even though you shouldn't have asked that question, Mai." Kaede said. "Wha? "How was I supposed to know?!" "Hmm?" Sara said in confusion. Reo gave the famous donkey kong taunt. That consist of putting her hands up and shaking her head. "I know this is rude but I'm really curious now." Miya said. "About what?" Yunna asked. "The Eris and Shizuku ordeal." Kaede answered. Nanami looked dumbstruck. Sara and Reo both shook their heads saying they don't know either. "Oh sorry, Mai, Risa and Yunna asked how Eris and Shizuku became members of the Anti-Rebels, but when she said that they asked to be excused." Kaede said. "Not to mention their faces went all serious." Mai said. "You talking about the Eris and Shizuku thing?" Risa asked. "Yeah." They all nodded.

For the rest of the day the girls played games, but it was around five thirty, and it was time to go home. Everyone got a ride home and informed that they will have training again.

* * *

**I'm not sure what weapon Mai, Shizuku and Kaede. Maybe you guys could give me some suggestions in your reviews. Thanx for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: How Did She Find Out?

**Another chapter that is short, Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8: How did she find out?

"Eris, how could you be so eager to tell that story again?" Shizuku asked. "I'm sorry. I just want to let it go…letting it out would make things easier for me." Eris looked at the ground than back up at Shizuku. "We'll get through this, okay." Shizuku caressed her check with a smile. Eris grabbed her arm and smiled. Eris thought back to how it all happened.

~Flashback~

This whole thing happened back when they were in their fourth year of high school. Eris had been training with Rena for some time, but Shizuku never knew. For many occasions she was late, tired or unable to do things with her beloved Shizuku. Shizuku was beginning to catch on to this behavior. Eris had become a master over her witch powers. She didn't contain Lacrima, but instead her blood was already fussed.

The bell had rung five minutes ago. "How I'm I going to tell her this?" Eris pondered at her desk. Her day was the same, thinking of a solution to the problem and usually is trying to find a way to evade her Shizuku.

Shizuku took a glance over at Eris. "It seems she's avoiding me…..but why?" She thought. "Today, I'll ask her what's wrong." Shizuku got up from her seat. She walked towards her desk. "Class is over you know." She said while putting a hand on her hip. "Shizuku!" Eris was startled from her thoughts. "Eris we need to talk." Her face grew stern. "Are you all right?" She asked. "That's what I should ask you." "Me?" "Yes." Shizuku looked around. Her teacher was still in the room. She grabbed Eris's hand. "Shizuku?" "Come with me." She took Eris to the infirmary. She wasn't sure if the nurses were still there the possibility was low.

"Just as I thought, empty." Shizuku shut the door. Eris had a little grin. "What?" Shizuku inquired. She let out a giggle, "This seems naughty." Wait what?!" Shizuku's face grew red. "I-I didn't bring you here for that." "Oh?" "Yeah, I have some questions for you." "An interrogation?" She asked? Yes, but in a smoother way." "I see." "This isn't good." Eris thought. "Shi- "Eris, be honest with me." Shizuku's head was done but she looked up and asked. "Why are you avoiding me?" "What makes you say that? I'm not." Eris asked. It was hard for her to look Shizuku in the eyes. She didn't want to look obviously but involuntarily she averted her gaze. "You're lying." Shizuku's face was stern. "What makes you say that?" Eris asked. "What doesn't make me say that? You're behavior patterns. I know something's up." Eris was quiet. "I guess I won't get an answer." She said as she walked to the door. "What are you- Shizuku locked the door then turned around while crossing her arms. "I won't let you leave until you give me an answer." "Why won't she get it? I'm not ready to tell." She thought. Eris was starting to get annoyed. "Shizuku." "Rather, I'd rather you explain. I heard the conversation with you and Rena a week ago." "Huh?!" Eris jumped from her chair. "Yeah." Shizuku shook her head. "How did." Eris shook her head. "Fine, what all did you here?" Eris asked. Her face was serious. There was a rare occasion of her being annoyed or serious. This startled her. "I won't back down. I need some answers now!" Shizuku thought.

"Something to do with witches, and then some ritual you had to do for it…by the way, did you do it?" Shizuku asked. "….No, I didn't." "Shizuku's face frowned. "Oh really?" Shizuku said trying to keep her composure. "It's true Shizuku! It's so confusing that I don't quite understand. It's hard to explain. Just…..give me time!" Eris was now vexed. "I have given you time!" Shizuku chuckled, "I don't understand, why would you do something you don't understand?" "You're not listening." "Then explain tell me what's going on?" Shizuku shouted. "Fine! If you must really know, you're annoying me with your stupid interrogations!" She screamed twice as loud. Eris covered her lips, sussing that she made hurtful a mistake. Flabbergasted by Eris's statement, Shizuku fell back into her chair silently. Eris walked towards Shizuku's chair. "Shizuku." Eris gently called out to her while touching her shoulders. Her legs were up to her chest and her face was in her knees. Shizuku looked up but quickly averted her body. "Shizuku, please." Shizuku sniffled, "Maybe, I should just stay out your business and stop caring." No, Shizuku I- "Do you even love me anymore?" Shizuku looked dead in Eris's eyes. They looked at each other. "Of course, why would you ask me that?" Eris asked with a serious tone. "Because, I can't tell anymore." Eris looked at Shizuku. Her heart was beating fast. Eris pushed Shizuku on to the bed. She was lying on her back. Eris what are you- Before she knew it she was being kissed. "It's so enticing." Shizuku thought "As if I could melt away with this kiss." "B-but, I can't, not here, not now." All these thoughts were contradicting as they reverberated in her brain. "Nn…Eris don't." Shizuku mixed with a moan. "But, hah..." Shizuku pushed Eris off, causing Eris to fall on her butt. Shizuku's face was mad red. Eris looked down, "That was uncalled for, I'm sorry." They sat in a room of silence. Finally, Shizuku got up and walked towards the door. Eris didn't try to stop her, she knew it was time to cool down. So instead, she watched and listened. Stopping at the frame she said, I'll give you time….just as you gave me….sorry for my impatience." After that she left out the room with tears rolling down her cheek. "What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I just say it?" Eris asked herself. "What's wrong with me? Why should did I force her? She never forced me?" Shizuku asked herself.

The next day for the two was disconsolate for the two. Time seemed to move incredibly slow, and none of them got a single wink of sleep. Everyone noticed that two weren't speaking to each other; the laceration between the two felt so palpable. "It's been like this for a while, three days maybe." One of the girls said. "I know, I don't know what to do?" It was lunch, and of course the two girls were rather introvert today. The fight they had caused a lot of damage. Especially to Shizuku, she hadn't eating anything or sleep since the last two days. In her third year she had fallen from fatigue. It looks as she might fall out again. "Shizuku!" Eris screamed. She feel out, and was of course, taken to the nurses office.

"Just like third year." Eris whispered as she looked at Shizuku's sleeping face. "It sure is." Shizuku turned to Eris's face. "Shizuku." There still was a little awkwardness between the two. "Eris?" Eris eyes were leaking with tears. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I'm sorry." She sniffled. "I don't want to lie to you anymore." "What?" Shizuku looked in Eris's face. Eris got up from the slide of the bed. "I'm not fully human." Eris held out her hand. In her palm was a burning fire. "How did you?" She put the flame out. "I fight in this group called the Anti-Rebels. We're currently in a war with the witches." She averted her eyes. "Eris?" "That ritual, I really didn't do it. You can ask Rena." "Wow my head is spinning." Shizuku thought. She lied back. "I can't believe you did that." Shizuku said. "This is ludicrous!" "But it's true, Shizuku." "I've held this secret in because I thought you'd leave me, but somehow it caught up to me." Eris held her trembling hands. "Is she...nervous." Shizuku thought. Shizuku got out of the bed. "How long have this been going on?" Shizuku asked. "Ever since the end of my third year of this high school." She answered. Shizuku looked elsewhere. "If you want to leave then I understand." Eris said while turning her head. "No!" Shizuku answered hastily. "Huh?!" Eris gasped and looked at Shizuku. "Why would I do that? I'll support you as much as I can." Shizuku shouted. "S-shizuku?" Eris had tears falling from her eyes. "Shizuku!" Eris ran and gave her a tackling hug. "Ah! Er- She looked down at Eris and put a smile on her face. "I love you Eris." I love you too! I love you so much."

~Back to when Eris and Shizuku were having their talk~

Eris smiled, "I love you Shizuku." "Huh?!" She averted her gaze, "I love you too." The two girls returned to the gym to see everyone there.


End file.
